


Senpai

by draken14142



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And chan, Cringy shitpost, Forgive Me, I was forced to post this shit, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, and kun - Freeform, for the love of all things holy don't read, i have sinned, its really bad, over use of Senpai, so many errors tha tI will not fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draken14142/pseuds/draken14142
Summary: Please forgive me for I have sinned and been forced to post this horrible ugly shitpost here on ao3 becuase apparently everyone in other discord servers plot against me and want me to suffer.





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I .. .am so sorry you all are even reading this...

 "E-error s-senpai pls doki d-doki my body!" Brute whines wantonly, spreading his legs wide for his beautiful and hot senpai.

 

 

 

"Brute-kun <3 "

 

 

"i-its not like i like you, baka!" Brute moans out as he watches his senpai walk closer to him.

 

Error purrs as he looks at Brute who was on display, wiggling his eyebrows a bit as he got closer.

 

 

"Brute-chan wants me to take his virginity kyyaaaa so kawaiiiiii11!!11!" Error moans out before he quickly rips his an dBrute's clothes off, freeing his giant 3 foot long dong, making Brute-kun's eye's widden at the sheer size of the other.

 

 

"b-baka! what are you doing, senpai!!!!!" Brute screeches, eyes still wide with his jaw slack from the giant dick his senpai had.

 

"i-im sorry. is this not what you want, babe-chan?" Error-Senpai asks as he licks his eyebrow with his very long tongue, wiggling his thick godly eyebrows at Brute-kun while doing so.

 

 

"I NEVER SAID I DIDNT LIKE IT, SENPAI, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brute sobs out as the other skeleton started to touch his butt, making Brute go 'kyyyaaaaa senpaiiiiiii' 

 

Error moaned as he placed his dick-kun in the kyaaaaa nt of Brute's ass.

 

 

"AHHH SENPAI!!!!" Brute screams, sobbbing as the 3 foot long dick pierces his virgin ass.

 

 

"Brute-kun's ass p-pussy is so tiiiggghhhhhtttttttt" Error moans, panting at how small the other skeleton was. 

 

"s-Senpai please fuck my a-ass pussy h-harder!"

 

 

Error moans and roars as he fucks Brute harder til the other cant feel anythign anymore.

 

"CUMMING SENPAI!" Brute sobs out as the other mercilessly pounds him in his asspussy.

 

"S-SAME BRUTE CHAAAAANNNN!!!!" Error groans before busting his nut in Brute's asspussy, sobbing heavily as the other cummed as well at the same time.


End file.
